


Distraction

by peppermintcake



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: Cadence is clearing out her apartment and Raleigh finds the banana suit in her closet.
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Kudos: 1





	Distraction

A dark green shirt is splayed over the right side of the open drawer as Cadence takes out the next piece. With a critical eye she inspects the pale blue blouse, humming along to her cleaning playlist, currently playing Eve’s _Who’s that girl?_

_La la la la la la la la la la._

Shimmying her shoulders to the rhythm, she turns around before depositing it on the ‘donate’ pile. The by far biggest pile.

It’s crazy how much has changed in the last one and a half years. How much _she_ has changed. She knew as much but cleaning out her apartment in her hometown is still eye-opening. Everything evidence of her old life, her old self. And now that she is standing in it, truly looking at it, she can’t help but feel weird. Like she’s exploring the home of another person, violating their privacy.

“Remind me again why you wanted to do this instead of hiring a moving company?”

Raleigh leans against the door frame to her bedroom, his hair tousled from running his hand through it.

“It’s fun?”

It isn’t. It _really_ isn’t. And to be honest, Cadence is still surprised Raleigh insisted on coming back here with her. To help, he said. Yet, Raleigh Carerra and clearing things out and cleaning up don’t really go hand in hand… in hand. And now, after two days, his patience is beginning to run dangerously low.

So, she is shooting him a little smile, dancing a little on the spot. The _la la la la la la la la la la_ too addicting to ignore it.

Thankfully, he cracks a smile at this, his eyes crinkling and shining in amusement.

“Is it?”

“Mhm…”

Cadence dances over to him, her shoulders and head moving in ridiculous patterns to the beat. Raleigh’s grin widens, the image washing away all her tiredness from the task. And like every other time before, she’s stunned at how easily everything falls away from her when he looks at her like that. With a sparkle in his eye and a look of adoration.

She’s so entranced, so consumed with staring into his brown eyes that she overlooks the ‘throw away’ pile and stumbles directly into his arms.

“There are easier ways to feel me up, you know…” Raleigh’s lips brush against her ear, his voice low. A shiver runs down her spine when his breath tickles her.

Shit.

“ _Shut up_ , Carrera,” she swats him playfully. If she gives in to the feeling of his body pressed against hers now, there is no way they will leave the bed again today to sort through her stuff. He laughs lowly, his eyes intensely fixed on her as she mumbles her thanks for catching her.

He gives her a charming smile and she swallows hard, feeling his thumb slowly caressing her waist where he’s still holding her. Damn. He knows her weaknesses far too well. She stretches upward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before freeing herself from his embrace and ignores his groan.

“Could you put the things that are in the closet in the ‘keep’ box? I already sorted through them. _Please?_ ”

He groans again, this time louder as he turns towards the closet and Cadence has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Uh… Cadence? What is this?”

She quickly puts a black sweatshirt on the ‘keep’ pile before focusing on him. He looks at her half amused, half confused and with one very much lifted eyebrow.

“That would be a banana suit,” she states flatly.

One that she really has to bring back to Thad. He’s probably having her head for not doing that earlier. Even though the shop has way too many of these suits and truly, whoever has to promote Smoothie Star now should really thank her. Because the suit in her closet has been used to death. Every time she put it on it had smelled of sweat from way too many people wearing it before her.

“…Why do you have a banana suit?”

Cadence chuckles nervously. While Raleigh does know about her having worked at Smoothie Star, she _might_ have not mentioned the banana suit yet. After all, how is she supposed to explain this gorgeous man that she occasionally earned money wearing this suit, dancing on the sidewalk to attract customers? Or that after the Vinyls disaster, she wore it a handful of times outside, voluntarily, to not get recognized and avoid further small town gossip?

His loud laugh echoes through the apartment when she tells him. His full belly laugh infectious, simultaneously making Cadence laugh and her head burn red in slight embarrassment. When the laughter dies down, he looks at her with a mischievous grin.

“I could do with a _thank you_ for helping you.”

“You want me to put it on, don’t you?” She asks grimacing, already knowing the answer.

Rolling her eyes at him when his grin widens even more, she brushes past him to take the costume of the clothes rail and disappears into the next room to put it on. Because, how could she not? She knows him far too well to know that the likelihood that he is talking about the suit again and again and again is way higher if she doesn’t fulfill his wish.

Thankfully, she had thought about washing it during her Vinyls aftermath stay, but slipping into it feels like an outlandish experience. It easily tops every bizarre feeling of being here. And she definitely hasn’t missed the sensation of the suit’s material scratching against her forehead and cheeks and the banana tip clapping against her legs.

Cadence sighs loudly looking at her reflection in the mirror before putting on a smile and fixing her posture. If he wants to see her in this freaking banana suit, then he is getting a show.

She stands in the door frame, one of her elbows leaned against the frame, one of her knees slightly bend forwards and her butt pushed out a little to give Raleigh the best view as she tries her best to look seductively at him. The second he sees her, he bites his lip, which does nothing to conceal his huge grin, his shoulders shaking in a silent laugh.

It takes everything in her to stay in her role , the role of a sexy banana that is, as she slowly walks up to him, the banana tip swinging from her left to her right leg with every step, licking her lips sensually. His eyes immediately trained on them.

She grins triumphantly and stops in her tracks, a few feet in front of him to roll her body to the best of her possibilities to make it show in the wide and unflattering banana suit. The fabric slides up her face, coming to a stop right underneath her nose and making her whimper for a moment until she straightens up again. Raleigh is soundlessly chuckling in front of her, coolly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Cadence presses her lips together, stopping herself from laughing at this ridiculous situation. What the hell is she doing, she wonders. But when her gaze leaves Raleigh’s face for a moment, she notices the chaos all around them and she knows there is only one thing to do. To keep going and not think about what she _should_ be doing. So, fuck it.

Winking exaggeratedly, she places her index finger on her bottom lip, sliding it slowly from left to right before dragging it down for a second in a motion that she hopes isn’t amateurish. Then, she lets her hand glide over what would be her neck, if the yellow material would bend a little more, before running it over her very much covered chest, turning slightly sideways so Raleigh can at least see the contours a little underneath the baggy suit.

She is drawing nearer, slowly running her index finger from Raleigh’s shoulder to his palm, letting it circle there while her breath fans over his neck before she draws back a little to look at him.

“Good?”

“Incredibly sexy,” he responds, amused.

His eyes instantly spring to her lips when she bites them, and she feels him slightly shiver when she slowly runs a finger down his torso reaching his jeans zipper.

“Right?”

Raleigh swallows before he smirks again. “Makes me want to peel you out of this and eat you, beautiful. Love the taste.”

Cadence’s laughter does nothing to conceal the blush creeping on her cheeks. “Should have known that you would be into this costume.”

He shrugs. “I wish I could say you’re the first in a banana suit seducing me.”

Her eyes widen at that, curious about the story behind it. She doesn’t get the chance to ask though as he gently places his hand on her cheek, separating her skin from the scratchy material of the suit, and leans in. His soft lips press against hers fiercely and his tongue explores her mouth like she’s his source for energy and he’s an athlete running a marathon.

In short, he goes bananas for this banana.

Cadence chuckles against his lips at the thought and Raleigh looks at her like this whole situation isn’t the strangest thing that ever happened to him. How is that even possible?

“What?” He asks, his hot breath fanning over her forehead.

“Just wondering. Is this an exclusive banana suit thing or would any fruit do it for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style here is heavily inspired by the one in Platinum (writer for first draft: Peyton Thomas; rewrites by the Platinum PB team). I thought about rewriting this, but found it to be quite complementing to this madness.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios.


End file.
